Haruhi es una chica
by PaolaPacheco1996
Summary: Que pasaría si Hikaru es el ultimo en enterarse que Haruhi es una chica, pero... de la peor manera en la que uno puede enterarse. ¿algo cambiará entre los dos? ¿como se sentirá Kaoru con esta situacion? y lo mas importante, ¿Por que le ocultaron tal cosa?


Capitulo 1: Descubrimiento.

H: Haruhi Hi: Hikaru K: Kaoru Ho: Honey M: Mori Ta: Tamaky Ky: Kyoya

Haruhi iba corriendo por el instituto Ouran, tenia reunión del Host Club, e iba tarde y distraída, aun no entendía como se unió, prácticamente la culpa la tenia el Sempai, pero tenia que pagar el jarron ese. Llego rápido a la tercera sala de música, aun no estaba abierta, -_menos mal_- pensó cuando entró, vio a un Tamaky-Sempai en su esquina de depresion y a un Mori-Sempai tratando de animarlo.

K:- Oh, Haruhi, llegaste-

K y Hi:- ¡Que bien!

Hi:- el señor estaba muy preocupado- dijo acercándose a Haruhi con paso decidido a sarandearla, pero, Kaoru lo detuvo.

K:- Eh, Hikaru, debemos ensayar el acto de "amor prohibido entre hermanos"-

Hi:- Si ya voy Kaoru-

K:- _Hikaru, aun no sabe que Haruhi es una chica, como demonios le diré? Ash, tendra que darse cuenta solo._

Luego de cerrar el Host Club, Haruhi, tuvo que irse a cambiar, ya que Honey-Sempai, te vertío por "accidente" té en el uniforme de Haruhi, asi que ella, se dirigio a cambiarse, sin sabe, que simultaneamente a eso, Kaoru, le habia tirado un "poco" de pastel en el uniforme de Hikaru, por "accidente", entonces, este, tambien se dirigio a cambiarse, se quitó la camisa, y entró a ntró a una Haruhi, a medio vestir, es decir, en ropa interior, al verla, sorprendido, le dijo:

Hi:-HARUHI!-

H:- HIKARU! que haces aqui?-

Hi:- Aparenteme lo mismo que tu!... cambiandome! pero...-se acababa de dar cuenta de que Haruhi, estaba en ropa interior- T-tu estas en r-ropa i-interior... y e-eres una ch-chica...-dijo, tartamudeando, como si se enterara de lo mas traumante de este mundo.

H:-Si, soy una chica, pensé que Kaoru, te lo habia dicho... o bno, si, soy una chica.

Hi: _Una chica? y yo que pense que eras un nerd gay cuando llegaste -_Una chica eh... ya... como asi, Kaoru lo sabia?-

H:- Si Kaoru lo sabia- _este es tonto o que?_

Hi:- Ah, pues... _oh Dios mio, ella esta en ropa interior y yo sin camisa... por que dejé la camisa afuera! _am... yo, creo que debo salir, para que te cambies, a menos que- dijo mientras le cogia la barbilla a Haruhi, para que lo mirara a los ojos -claro, quieres que me quede _hay se sonrojo tan lindo... oh sierto, es una chica, mejor aun, ahora será aun mejor, ya que es mi juguete... ahora, entiendo por que sentia sierta atraccion por ella... ah, pero que estoy diciendo, a mi ella no me gusta._

H:- H-Hikaru, que intentas hacer, vete, debo cambiarme...- acto seguido, Hikaru, estaba tratando de abrir la puerta.

Hi:- Haruhi, la puerta-.

H:- Que pasa con la puerta...-

Hi:- Esta cerrada... estamos enserrados-.

H:- Oh genial- _ahora que haré... debo cambiarme... un momento, ¡debo cambiarme! en todo este tiempo, se me habia olvidado que estoy en ropa interior, y... Hikaru, esta sin camisa... hay que sexy... para de pensar eso Haruhi, el es un gemelo malvado, malvado, malvado... pero, los malos siempre son los lindos... oh rayos que me isiste Hikaru- _em... Hikaru, puedes darte la vuelta?.

Hi:- Porque- pregunto con su tono arrogante.

H:- em, por que por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy en ropa interior, y... pues, no me e cambiado- dijo mientras se le asomaba un pequeño color en sus mejillas.

Hi:- E-em si, ya me volteo- dijo ruborizandose tambn, por la mente de Hikaru, parasa voltearse, y pues, verla, _aunque ya e visto piel virgen, que creo que ni su padre a visto._

Mientras Haruhi se cambiaba, Hikaru pensó en lo linda que se veria con ropa de mujer... pero, se seguia preguntando por que demonios, nadie le habia dicho nada, como rayos, Kaoru, se habia atrevido a guardarle tal secreto, tan IMPORTANTE por que lo era, era importante, HARUHI, UNA CHICA! eso facilitaba las cosas, puesto, que podria salir con ella, e incluso, tal vez, podria llegar a enamorarse de ella, era la unica chica por la que habia estado cerca por mucho tiempo, y creia que habia desarrollado, algun sentimiento de cariño, o tal vez algo mas.

H:- Ya terminé-

Hi:- Okey, me parece que te demoraste mu...- su frase fue cortada, al ver a Haruhi con el uniforme de chica- H-Haruhi, te ves... hermosa- dijo sonrojandose, y tratando de mirar a otro lado- pero... por que te pusiste el uniforme de chicas, y... ese es el pantalon del uniforme de hombres?-

H:- ah? a si, tengo el de chicas puesto ensima del de hombres... _hay se ve tan lindo sin camisa... YA BASTA HARUHI DEJA DE PENSAR ESO DE HIKARU _em, Hikaru, tu am, no tienes la camisa, del uniforme puesta- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, como si fuera lo mas prohibido de este mundo. Tal comentario, iso percatarse de esto al chico pelinaranja, quien se fue corriendo a buscar una camisa, de las que estaban guardadas en esa habitacion, lo que causó mucha gracia a Haruhi, pero, no lo demostró, ya tenia suficiente de emociones por un dia.

El chico, se dispuso a cambiarse, mientras que Haruhi, se sentaba con la espalda recostada en la pared, hacia un poco de frio hací que empezó a temblar, el pelinaranga, al percatarse de esto, cogio su chaqueta, y se la puso, alrededor, de ella, para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, al poco tiempo, Hikaru se quedó dormido, mientras que Haruhi velaba su sueño, pero, no mucho tiempo despues, Hikaru, empezó a hablar dormido.

Hi:- Haruhi-

H:- Si Hikaru, aqui estoy-

Hi:- Haruhi, tu me... tu me...-

H:- Yo te?-

Hi:- Tu me gustas, ya lo dije- dijo, abriendo los ojos, aparentemente, no estaba tan dormido, como aparentaba.

H:- Y-yo te g-gusto?-

Hi:- Si- dijo bajando la cabeza, ya que no queria que viera su rostro.

H:- Hikaru, y-yo no se que decir _si sabes, solo dile que tambn te gusta y listo-_

Hi:- No tienes que decir nada, se que a ti te gusta mi señor, y no creo que me aceptes, pero sin embargo, ya que ise tal confecion, no puedo, dejar pasar esto- dijo acercandose cada vez mas a ella, y para luego besarla

**En ese momento, Haruhi despertó exaltada, y se dijo para si misma:**

H:- por que rayos soñe eso... Ricos bastardos, hasta en mis sueños se meten ¬¬-

**Y pues, hasta aca, no tengo mas imaginacion.**

**jeje :D nos vemos la proxima :)**

**Dejen Reviews bnos, malos, acepto criticas, criticas constructivas, insultos, todo eso :D**

**Nos vemos la proxima**


End file.
